Die Großfamilie
by Lobo Guara
Summary: Eine kleine Story mit bekannten Charaktären in Theatestückformat. Please R&R!


**_Hi Leute. Hier eine Neue Story von mir. Beendet und wird nicht weitergeführt. Nix ist mein, alles ghört JKR bis auf die Idee zu einer so kranken Geschichte. R&R Please! _**

**_Viel Spaß!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Theaterstück - Die Großfamilie_**

_Dumbledore: Großvater_

_Hermine Snape: Tochter des Großvaters_

_Severus Snape: Ist Hermines Mann_

_Harry Potter: Ist Sohn der Snapes_

_Ginny Potter: Ist Harrys Frau_

_Remus Lupin: Springt für Harry ein_

_Nymphadora Lupin (hier Tonks): Springt für Ginny ein_

_Lucius Malfoy: Ist Snapes (S) Bruder_

_Narzissa Malfoy: Ist Lucius Frau_

_Draco Malfoy: Ist Sohn der Malfoys_

_Ron Weasley: Ist ein allein stehender Milchmann, wird vom Großvater schikaniert_

_Dumbledore: Kindchen, heute wollen die Malfoys kommen, freust du dich?_

_Hermine würgt: Ja. Dann ist es immer sooo interessant. (Ach jaaa?)_

_Severus legt Hand auf Hermines Schulter: Ja, mein Bruder ist ein lieber Junge!_

_(wirklich?)_

_Dumbledore: Sie wollen ihren Sohn Draco mitbringen. Ist das nicht toll? Ruf doch mal bei_

_Deinem Sohn an, er soll kommen und seine Frau mitbringen._

_Hermine: Das ist eine gute Idee, Vater. Aber ich glaube, du solltest anrufen._

_Dumbledore: OK, gib mir mal das Feleton! Danke. 0-2-8-8-9-7-7-8._

_Harry: Hallo!_

_Dumbledore: Hi, liebster Enkel! Ihr müsst kommen, euer Onkelchen und euer Tantchen_

_wollen mit eurem Cousinchen kommen!_

_Harry: (leise) Ähm - das geht schlecht, Ginny' s und meine Tochter kommt gleich zur_

_Welt!_

_Dumbledore: (Nicht leise, blättert im Drehbuch) Aber das ist falsch, das steht hier nirgend_

_wo!_

_Harry: (immer noch leise) Nee, jetzt in Echt. Ich muss los, mit Ginny ins St. Mungos._

_Ciao!_

_Telefon: TUT - TUT - TUT - TUTUTUTUTUTUT -_

_Dumbledore: Sie kommen gerne!_

_Schnitt -_

_Ersatz für Harry und Ginny wird gesucht - Tonks und Lupin!_

_- Schnitt -_

_Tonks: Hi, Opachen! Wie geht's denn so? Wo is' n mein Text?_

_Lupin: Hi, Mom, Hallo Dad. Tach auch, Grandpa!_

_Dumbledore: Hi, ihr Lieben. Möchtet ihr ein Zitronenbonbon?_

_Tonks: Ja, gib ma rüba!_

_Lupin: Nein, Danke. Wann kommt denn die Verwandtschaft?_

_Dumbledore: Sie wollte jetzt da sein! (…)_

_Tür: Kling, ding, Dong!_

_Dumbledore: Da sind sie ja! (eilt zur Tür, nimmt die Malfoys in Empfang)_

_Tonks: (zu Narzissa) Hallo Zissa, (rümpft die Nase) du siehst immer noch so aus wie früher! (denkt:_

_Ja, wie mit Dung unter der Nase, so gerümpft wie die sie hält!) Richtig jung! (ha ha ha)_

_Narzissa: Hallo Nymphi, wie geht's? Oh, Remus, was machst du denn da?_

_Lupin: Gehen!_

_Lucius: Warum denn?_

_Lupin: Ich. Spiele. **Nicht**. Mit. **Dir**. Auf. Dieser. Bühne!_

_Dumbledore: Remus, ich bin Sicher, er benimmt sich!_

_Lupin: **Ich spiele nicht zusammen mit einem TODESSER! **Seine Schwägerin hat … Sirius …_

_NEIN! (schluchzt los)_

_Tonks: (legt Hand auf Remus Schulter) Ich glaub, wir brauchen alle eine Pause!_

_Schnitt -_

_Vorhang geht wie von Zauberhand runter (woher wohl), die Muggel staunen nicht schlecht!_

_Pause Ende! -_

_Dumbledore: So, setzt euch. (Er hebt die Hand, ein Tisch mit Essen kracht auf die Bühne)_

_Tonks: Lecker! Komm, Remus._

_Hermine: Jo, wir setzten uns auch, Sev!_

_Lupin und Severus: Ähh, ja. Albus, kann man das wirklich essen oder ist das Palstikzeug?_

_Dumbledore: Kann man essen. Sonst würden wir es ja nicht tun, oder? Probiert mal die Kuchen._

_Draco, willst **du** vielleicht ein Zitronenbonbon? Die anderen wollen nicht! (er tut beleidigt)_

_Draco: JA, gerne! Ich mag das Zeug, aber Mama kauft es nie, weil es Muggelzeug ist! Der übliche_

_Familien Mist!_

_Dumbledore: Jaja, ich weiß!_

_Narzissa: Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen, häh?_

_Draco: Genau das! Du kaufst nie Zitronenbonbons!_

_Lupin: (leise) Ähh. Leute, ihr weicht vom Drehbuch ab!_

_Dumbledore: (nicht leise) WO? (blättert im Drehbuch)_

_Lupin: Vorsicht, die Muggel im Zuschauerraum gucken schon!_

_Tonks: Ähm, Onkel Lucius, wir gehen mit Draco hoch und sehen uns # Mittelalter im Hochgebirge#_

_im Fernsehen an._

_Lucius: Äh - Was?_

_Hermine: Fernsehen! (leise) Was Muggeliges! Draco, geh mal mit Tonks und Remus mit!_

_Draco: OK, aber ich nehme noch ein Bonbon mit._

_Dumbledore: Hier!_

_- Die drei verschwinden, es klingelt an der Tür -_

_Tür: Kling, ding, Dong!_

_Dumbledore: (auswendig gelent, mit fiesem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht) Wer das noch sein mag?_

_(steht auf, will zur Tür gehen)_

_Hermine: Ähm, lass mal, ich geh schon! (geht zur Tür)_

_Ach, Ronald, wie schön, dich zu sehen!_

_Dumbledore: Wer ist daaaaaa?_

_Hermine: Ach, nur der Pizzaservice!_

_Ron: Aber ich dachte, ich bin der MILCHMANN!_

_Dumbledore: WAS? Wo bist du? Moment, ich habe noch Weasley' s wundersame Wirkungsballons_

_Dabei, mal ausprobieren! (bläst Ballon auf, Ballon vergrößert sich und verschlingt Albus_

_wie eine Seifenblase)_

_Hermine: Cool! Komm, Ronald._

_Ron: Nee, Mine. Du kennst Fred und George schlecht!_

_- Der Ballon platzt, aus Albus Nase und Ohren kommen viele Feuerfunken gestoben -_

_Publikum: Hahahahahaha! Klatsch klatsch klatsch!_

_Dumbledore: Hihihihihihi!_

_Narzissa: Ähm Severus, wie geht's dir denn so als Lehrer?_

_Severus: Och, ganz gut. Obwohl ich nie wieder so eifrige Schülerinnen oder Schüler wie Mine hatte!_

_Hermine: (lacht) Du hast ÜBEReifrig vergessen!_

_Severus: Ach ja!_

_- Telefon klingelt -_

_Telefon: Ring, ring, ringringringringring!_

_Dumbledore: Hallo, hallo! Da hats aber jemand eilig!_

_Harry: GibmirMine!_

_Dumbledore: Was?_

_Harry: Gib mir mal Hermine!_

_Dumbledore: Hier, Hermine, Harry will was!_

_Hermine: Ja?_

_Harry: Schalt mal auf Lautsprecher! Wer ist alles da?_

_Hermine: (schaltet den Lautsprecher an, zählt!) Lucius, Narzissa und Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore,_

_Remus, Tonks, Ron, Sev und ich! Tonks, Remus und Draco gucken grade Fernsehen!_

_Harry: Hol sie mal!_

_Hermine: (geht und kommt kurze Zeit später mit den Dreien wieder) Bin wieder da!_

_Harry: Gut. So, Leute. Nennt mich ab heute DADDY!_

_Alle: Häh?_

_Harry: Gerade eben ist Ginnys und meine Tochter zur Welt gekommen!_

_Ron: Worüber ich noch mit dir reden werde!_

_Harry: Beruhig dich mal. Ich rufe an, weil Ginny und ich uns für zwei Paten entschieden haben._

_Dumbledore: Wirklich? Wer, wer?_

_Harry: Du leider nicht, Albus. Jemand jüngeres. Ach und noch was: Draco und Narzissa sinds nicht!_

_Lucius: (fällt in Ohnmacht) RUMMS!_

_Harry: Was war das?_

_Lupin: Lucius. Er denkt, er ist der glückliche Patenonkel, du hast ihn nicht mit genannt._

_Harry: Kleiner Schock am Rande. Er ist es nicht. Weckt ihn auf._

_Ron: (holt einen Eimer Wasser) PLATSCH!_

_Harry: OK. So, jetzt bleiben nur noch Ron, Hermine, Severus, Remus und Tonks übrig, oder?_

_Alle: Ja._

_Harry: Also, Remus. Tut mir leid, du auch nicht._

_Remus: Schade. Aber egal. (legt einen Arm um Tonks)_

_Harry: Mine, du auch nicht._

_Hermine: Hab ich mir gedacht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens!_

_Harry: Danke. So, kommen wir zur Gewinnerin! Tonks. Kommen Sie bitte auf die Bühne! (…)_

_Tonks: (springt im Kreis, kreischt) Juchhuuu! Wie heißt die Kleine denn?_

_Harry: Emma. So, kommen wir zum Gewinner! Ron, du auch nicht, sondern …_

_Severus: (fällt in Ohnmacht) RUMMS!_

_Hermine: Das war Sev, Harry. Er freut sich!_

_Dumbledore: Ich beende dies fürs Erste. Das Stück wird vertagt. Jetzt wird gefeiert! Juchhuuu!_

_Lucius, Narzissa, Remus, Draco, Dumbledore und Hermine grinsen, Ron schaut grimmig, Tonks hüpft wie ein Flummi auf und ab, Severus liegt ohnmächtig auf dem Boden. Alle sind froh, bis auf Einen! (…)_


End file.
